Yuri! In The Sea
by MagicalGis
Summary: El clásico tritón que se enamora del encantador príncipe, sin embargo no siempre son risas y frases cursis cuando puedes convertirte en burbujas de mar. Yuri tiene la habilidad de ser humano cuando está seco y en la tierra pero con la mínima cantidad de agua que toque se volverá un tritón. Más allá de su secreto tiene otro obstáculo: el príncipe Victor ... y otro Yuri. Victuuri.
1. Chapter 1

**Pareja: Victuuri.**

 **Género: Romance, comedia, Drama, ¿?**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la propiedad creativa de Mitsurō Kubo y Sayo Yamamoto**

 **Espero les guste ^-^**

* * *

 **Yuri! In the sea**

 _(El regreso de mis ridiculeces.)_

 **"Prólogo"**

Yuri Katsuki era un joven soñador que dedicaba parte del día a realizar búsquedas marinas y largas. Prefería estar lejos de casa para poder escabullirse pasar la tarde observando al apuesto príncipe Victor. Un aventurero alegre que navega últimamente cerca de su hogar.

Yuri era un príncipe del mar, un tritón de cola color azul que relucía a los colores de la luz, sin embargo esto cambiaba cuando tocaba el suelo humano. Él descubrió este secreto o su habilidad más bien en su adolescencia. Así que a veces salía al mundo humano siendo uno a pasearse o hacer algo de su interés. Siempre y cuando no tocase el agua por que le saldría una enorme cola de pez otra vez.

Nadó hacía la orilla por su ropa de mortal que escondía en unas rocas, sabía que al anochecer el Príncipe Victor tendría un baile y él definitivamente quería estar ahí. ¿Por qué? Por que quería estar de cerca y esa era su oportunidad más cercana de conocerlo o simplemente mirarlo desde otro punto fuera del mar. Y más aún por que tenía prohibido enamorarse.

O tal vez había pensado eso demasiado tarde.

Se puso sus ropajes de siempre y miraba su reflejo en el agua cristalina. ¿Eso le bastaría no es así? Se cuestionó un rato tras otro mientras le temblaba el cuerpo entero. ¡Él en el palacio! Se estaba volviendo loco.

Cerró sus puños con firmeza y respiró hondo a la vez que se repetía así mismo: Solo veré de lejos, solo veré de lejos.

Al llegar a la gran entrada de palacio, Yuri sintió nuevamente su ánimo estropearse por el suelo. Todos iban adornados hasta las narices, llenos de adornos y ropajes finos. ¡Sus escamas eran las más brillantes y bellas de todo el mar! Pero no podía tener ese nivel de ropa humana. Contra su moral decidió hacerse pasar por un ayudante de palacio. ¿Eso lo haría más fácil? Para Yuri sí qué nada más pretendía mirar de lejos. Aún así, su rostro liso y encantador no podía dejar de llamar la atención entre los demás.

Tomó prestado un traje de mayordomo entre escondidas y demás ya se encontraba sirviendo bocadillos. A Yuri le gustaba el ambiente terrestre más que el marítimo, la gente era divertida la mayor parte del tiempo y celebraban más que en el mar. Le gustaba estar ahí y aprender de ellos.

Pero lo que más le gustaba era ver el príncipe Victor. Su sonrisa le hacía sentir una calidez que ni él mismo reconocía y simplemente no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Al inicio él recordaba que caminar era todo un desafío pero ahora era como nadar en el agua. Pasear la fina charola ornamentada de plata ya no era una dificultad para su cuerpo humano. Escuchó sonar las trompetas y él sabía lo que se avecinaba. Su piel se erizo y no sabía si debía mirar.

Por la escaleras, el príncipe de pelo blanco grisácea se hizo lucir, dio una hermosa sonrisa que cautivada al mundo y parecía que él lo disfrutaba. todo el mundo estaba atento, sonriendo y admirando la belleza del príncipe. Yuri por su parte se quedó estático.

Al bajar fue recibido por una bella mujer y empezó un bello baile. A Yuri le gustaba ver bailar a las personas, ellos, los humanos tenían pies y sabían aprovecharlos. Le gustaba ese mundo por muchas razones, aunque definitivamente con su aleta era más veloz nadando que ningún otro humano. Mientras servía bocadillos a lo lejos sentía una mirada, volteó ligeramente al sentirse incómodo y ahí vio unos ojos azules que lo miraban desde los lejos a momentos. ¿El príncipe Victor lo había notado?

Sintió un pequeño escalofrío y calor en su piel, tal vez debía escapar y aventarse al mar ya. Estaba muy nervioso y excitado a la vez.

—¿Eres nuevo?—preguntó una voz suave y melódica a sus espaldas.

Yuri dio un pequeño salto del susto pero el príncipe lo detuvo antes de caer por completo.

—S-Sí….—contestó nervioso. Una cosa era tenerlo de lejos y otra de cercas. Muy de cerca.—Y-yo lo siento majestad, lamento haberle….—decía pero el otro lo sujetó con un poco de más fuerza provocando que se sonrojara más y desviara su mirada, sentía el aliento real del otro y eso le ponía aún más estresado.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?—sonrió a la vez que preguntaba el nombre de la cara que se había encontrado.

—Yuri.—dijo por lo bajo.

El príncipe hizo una "O" con boca sorprendido.— Igual que él Lord de por allá.—dijo mientras lo miraba igual intrigado por el adorable aspecto del nuevo aparentemente mayordomo.

ambos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, el más bajo de los dos más nervioso que el otro hasta que una voz más alborotada llamó la atención del príncipe. Yuri escuchó decir a su majestad un bobo "ah, ya voy yuri" y se retiró a su perspectiva muy feliz. él su cabeza se sentía a la vez bastante su real pues había sido tocado por prácticamente la persona que más le gustaba en el mundo,en la tierra y en el mar. volteó su mirada al príncipe y nada ma´s veía esa sonrisa y un joven rubio bastante molesto. Vea esos dos semblantes y escuchaba murmullos. ¿Pareja? ¿Prometidos? ¿amor? No escuchó la bandeja de plata golpear el fino mármol del suelo. Solo corrió al jardín a tomar aire y miró sus manos.

Seguía en carne y hueso.

Y es que temía en el fondo convertirse en burbujas de mar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Leyendas del mar**

Se quedó estático mirando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo mientras sentía esa brisa marina llenarle de afecto y calidez.

—Tranquilo, Yuri, todo estará bien.—se dijo sí mismo mientras tocaba suavemente uno de sus brazos. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Probablemente muchas cosas por lo tanto lo mejor en todos los casos era regresar a su húmedo hogar. Ya había llegado muy lejos de todas formas.

—Dicen que si miras bien el mar en luna llena puedes ver sirenas nadar.— dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Yuri pegó un ligero brinco y a su lado se estaba acomodando el príncipe Viktor. Con un calor en sus mejillas desvió su mirada mientras se recargaba en el balcón y miraba el basto mar.

—Y que si atrapas una…te concederá un deseo. —prosiguió hablando de forma amable y calmada.

—¿Cree en esas cosas, majes..tad? —preguntó tratando de calmar sus nervios.

— Soy un hombre del océano.—le dijo con una sonrisa.— Siempre pensé que si no tenía un ángel guardián tendría que ser una sirena.

—Ah…—suspiró mientras pensaba en todos aquellos momentos en que le gustaba mirarlo desde su posición en el agua, pensando que tanto le gustaría estar cerca de él.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando, Yuri? —preguntó con un tono de burla.

Yuri se despegó alarmado del balcón y comenzó a balbucear sin sentido. Viktor no evitó reírse ante tal reacción, en realidad él no era un gruñón. Así que al final le dedicó una bella sonrisa que hizo estremecer al de cabellos oscuros pero a la vez le llenaba de una calidez interminable. el más alto le hizo un ademan de acercarse.

—Puedes quedarte aquí unos minutos.—le dijo Viktor.

Yuri asintió mientras regresaba a su posición inicial y pasó saliva por su garganta.— ¿Le gustaría ver una?

Viktor le miró y después se río.—¿Acaso conoces una , Yuri? Debes tener mucha suerte entonces.

Yuri volvió a alarmarse.— C-Claro que no. —dijo pero aun así sintió una mirada sobre él. — Pero sé que sí comes un corazón de sirena no te vuelves inmortal.

Viktor volvió a reír fuertemente. — ¿Lo escuchaste del cocinero? —preguntó entre risas.— Lamento si molestan con cuentos del mar, debido a que el castillo esta cerca de este mismo muchos dicen haber visto muchas cosas…incluyéndome.

al escuchar esas ultimas palabras Yuri dio un pequeño brinco sorprendido.— ¿Usted ha visto algo?

—Bueno…—dijo con una enorme sonrisa.—Siempre he pensando que es por que bebo mucho y el mar juega conmigo…pero alguna vez he creído ver una cola azul muy bella.

Yuri se quedó intacto.

Viktor se preocupó ante ello y se apresuró.— No es para que te asustes, Yuri. Probablemente no fue real.

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo fuera de su fiesta…—contestó desviando su mirada. —Deben estar buscándolo.

Clavó sus ojos azules ante el bajo mayordomo ante él. Había algo en él que le parecía sumamente enigmático y que una parte de él le decía que no lo soltara o dejara ir. Se dio un minuto para sí mismo y después relamió sus labios para aclararse un poco.

—Si encontrara una… no estaría seguro que deseo pedir. —confesó.

Yuri reflexionó ante esas palabras, la única magia que la sirenas tenían era convertirse en burbujas de mar. La imaginación humana era increíble y terrorífica a la vez.

el príncipe dio un largo y cansado suspiro.— Yuri, en un rato iré a navegar. ¿Quieres venir? Tal vez haga falta un poco de ayuda. —sugirió con amabilidad.— Me encantaría que estuvieras ahí.

Sintió latir su corazón con una enorme fuerza, era una oportunidad que no quería peder pero se arriesgaba a tanto y a la vez en nada. Y cuando menos lo esperó se se encontraba analizando la tablas de madera para cruzar y escuchando el sonido del agua chocando con la madera. Si tan solo le tocaba la piel una gota de agua todo se iría a la basura. Sabrían su secreto. Así que tomó una bocanada gigantesca de aire y corrió hacia el metro de la escaleras para subir al barco.

Yuri Plisetsky, el otro Yuri lo miraba con una mirada fina. Le parecía un desperdicio de muchedumbre y empleados. Él tenía el pelo un poco arria de los hombros y una pequeña cola de caballo como peinado mientras también se había quitado parte de su traje para navegar con mayor comodidad.

— ¿Por qué está él aquí? —bramó el rubio.

—Tranquilo ,Yurio.—dijo mientras tomaba la mano del Yuri de cabellos oscuros para ayudarle, causando en este último un gran sonrojo. — Espero no te moleste. dos Yuri podría ser confuso.—prosiguió dirigiéndose al menor.

Claramente le molestó ya que no se calló durante los siguientes 15 minutos.

—Lo siento, no debí haber venido en primer lugar.— se disculpó el príncipe del mar a la vez que admiraba desde la superficie los detalles del barco. En el mar se veía totalmente distinto.

—No te preocupes Yuri. Él a veces hace rabietas. —le consoló Viktor pero después volteó un poco serio su mirada al mar, se estaba agitando el océano y podría ser a la larga peligroso. —Deberíamos regresar.

Plisetsky detuvo sus reclamos y se asomó a ver también el mar y efectivamente se estaba alborotando, no solo si no también el aire lo cual significaría una tormenta. Viktor se movió rápidamente para hace todo el posible y dar un buen regreso cuando estalló un trueno en el cielo. Miro ya había corrido a refugiarse donde al agua no le pudiera tocar dentro de un pequeño armario donde guardaban comida y por unos pequeños huecos observaba la situación mientras se lamentaba sí mismo no apoyar en nada y en sus malas situaciones. Sin embargo ocultarse fue lo mejor que pudo hacer ya que en poco segundos empezó a llover fuertemente.

Todo pasó muy lento ante sus ojos. Todos corrían para ir a sus puestos y para que nada le pasara nadie ni al príncipe Viktor. Repasó su mirada por todos lados y ahí vio al otro ruso que su ropa se atoró con un detalle del barco y resbalaba al agua. Memorizó esa escena en su cabeza. Todos estaban en lo suyo, todos iban de un lado al otro. ¿Nadie lo notaría no era así? Incluyo un buen nadador batallaría en nadar con el mar de tal forma.

Cerró sus puños y salió corriendo hasta el borde y lanzarse a rescatar al rubio amargado. Parpadeó varias veces para buscar su objetivo hasta que a lo lejos que encontró peleando contra el agua hasta finalmente empezar a hundirlo. Yuri nado hasta el otro y lo jaló del brazo hasta llevarlo y poco a la superficie y llevarlo a la orilla.

El rubio entre parpadeos pequeños su vista se nublaba en agua, ¿Alguien? y más agua. Yuri al terminar de arrastrar al otro le acomodó en la orilla mientras de forma nerviosa se pegaba a su cuerpo para sentir si por lo menos seguía vivo.

Unos ruidos de tos le sorprendieron y se hizo a un lado mientras veía que el menos recobraba la conciencia. Unas vez que notaba que comenzaba a observar a su al rededor se apresuró a volver al agua.

Mientras tanto Yurio se presionaba el pecho con fuerza y veía salpicar el agua una bella cola azul imperdible con el obscuro mar y cielo. Después de tranquilizarse un poco y con la mente perdida, se levantó y caminó pensando en lo que había visto al palacio. Cuando llegó todos se le encimaron, le llovieron mantas y bebidas calientes y un abrazo preocupado del príncipe el cuál se lo despegó empujándolo con molestia.

—¿Y Yuri? ¿Lo has visto? —seguía preguntado preocupado.

El rubio solo bufó negando la pregunta contraria mientras veía el rostro preocupado del mayor.


	3. Chapter 3

Me refiero también a Yurio de esta forma para evitar confusiones.

Olvidé comentarles en el cap anterior que me iba a tomar vacaciones de escribir pero ya volví.

Me preguntaban por las capacidades de transformación de Yuri. En realidad eso es cuestión de segundos y relativo a la cantidad de agua. En dónde rescata a Yurio es más como que corre y se moja, pero como salta nadie se da cuenta directamente de su transformación. Pero efectivamente si su cuerpo esta en contacto con el agua se va a transformar en segundos.

Me alegra que les esté gustando.

* * *

 ** _Secretos de Marinero._**

En realidad Yuri no puedo dormir en toda la noche pensando en lo que creyó a haber visto en el mar esa noche. Se paró y decidió escabullirse evitando contacto con la gente muy temprano. No le importó ni siquiera ponerse zapatos y nadamos se dirigió al mar y sentir con sus pies la arena suave y tersa pegándose a su piel. Caminó hacía la orilla y poco a poco comenzó a oír una voces discutir pero no de forma enojada sino preocupada.

—Yuri debes tener más cuidado…no sé si deberías seguir acercándote aquí. —dijo con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza.

—Tal vez tengas razón, Phichit. —dejo mientras miraba su cola traslúcida por encima del agua.

Ambos estaban por decirse algo cuando escucharon un ruido entre las rocas así que Yuri volteó inmediatamente con la sospecha de que alguien estaba escuchando.

Yurio por su parte estaba tomando aire para salir de escondite y confrontarlo ya que si sus reflejos no le engañaban eso significaba que….

—Sé que estás ahí, cerdo.—dijo de forma brusca para darse la vuelta y finalmente encarar al de cabellos oscuros mientras se separaba lentamente de un espacio rocoso que le tapaba la vista.

Yuri le hizo una seña a su amigo para que se fuera ya que apenas y podía calamar los nervios propios.

—Ah…¿Yurio?—rió nervioso.

El rubio bufó ansioso de curiosidad y de forma abrupta caminó para verle de forma inmediata haciendo conmocionar al otro de la sorpresa. No podía irse, o moverse, ni siquiera las rocas podían ocultarlo. Solo enfrentar su propio destino.

Yurio observó detenidamente su alrededor, sus ojos se exhalan y nada más se dedicó a observar tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Qué…¿Qué eres en verdad? —preguntó a la defensiva. No sabía si creer en realidad lo que veía, por por otro lado…él había escuchado uno que otro cuento.

—Pues…—Yuri pensaba en realidad la respuesta pero sentía que ya era muy explícito todo. —¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

—¡No me cambies el tema, pez gordo!— gritó precipitado.

Yuri se quedó callado. Exactamente no entendía que más decir. ¿Lo estaba viendo no?

Yurio suspiró cansado.— Viktor estuvo preocupado por ti.—dijo repentinamente dejando por la paz el extraño momento que estaba pasando.

Captó su atención.

—También escuché de él que las sirenas pueden.

—No. no tenemos magia.—dijo sin pudor Katsuki.

—¡No mientras, gordo! —Le reclamó. ¿Por qué los seres con poder eran tan egoístas y malos mentirosos?

Yuri comenzaba a lamentarse por muchas cosas y una de ellas su negligencia.

—Deberíamos volver al palacio. —aclaró el rubio.

Desvió un poco la mirada el príncipe y un poco apenado confesó:

—No puedo. Si salgo completamente del agua me convertiré en humano pero…sin ropa.

—Ughhh….Ese es un problema.

—Aparte….

Yurio arqueó una ceja. ¿Aparte qué? Esperó una respuesta.

—Anoche cuando pasó todo al arrastrarte pasé por unas rocas….—contaba aún apenado. Después levantó su cola de colores turquesas y azules mostrando unas escamas heridas y golpeadas.

Incluso el otro sintió dolor y se avergonzó por que el otro se haya lastimado por él. Lanzó un bufido y le dijo que se quedara ahí, que volvería enseguida. Regresó al palacio y a hurtadillas tomó una prenda del área de lavado, y con una sonrisa maléfica se rió en sus adentros. Lo que no esperaba es que una figura a lo lejos solo vio a alguien correr misteriosamente por sus pasillos. Y ese alguien era Viktor quién también decidió seguirlo con sigilo.

—¡ey! Pez gordo te traje esto.—dijo el rubio mostrando la pesada prenda.

—¡Eso es un vestido!

—Es mejor a estar desnudo.—dijo mientras sacaba su lengua con burla.

Yuri frunció el ceño mientras observaba el vestido rosa frente suyo. Él no se merecía eso, él era un príncipe y uno muy amable.

—¿Vas a usarlo? ¿O vas a irte y dejar al Viktor preocupado?

—De acuerdo…—dijo derrotado. —Pero al llegar rápidamente tengo que cambiarme por algo menos…femenino.

—Sí, sí….—dijo volteándose para dejar que el otro se cambiase y pensar en su deseo. ¿Qué tal un bello tigre de tierras lejanas? ¡Eso sería fantástico!

Yuri con toda la vergüenza que podía sentir se puso el vestido con dificultad ya que le temblaban un poco las piernas. Aferrados a las rocas del otro extremo ya alejado del agua, se apoyó para caminar, nunca antes había sido humano con las piernas heridas. Se sentían horrible pero el otro Yuri dijo que Viktor estaba preocupado por él y si se iba entonces prefería antes ser burbujas de mar antes que no darse un triste esperanza.

—Yur….

—¿Hola? —sonó una voz muy conocida dejando en shock a ambos Yuris.

—¡Es Viktor! —gritó el príncipe del mar.

—¿Yuri?—preguntó Viktor sorprendido para caminar rapidamente y ver…un Yuri en pijama y otro en vestido.

Fatídicamente Yuri perdió el equilibrio y cayó en la arena de sopetón. Alarmado,Viktor corrió hacía él y vio junto con el rubio sus piernas llenas de moretones y raspaduras.

Yuri balbuceó un poco, cómo iba a explicarlo. Viktor le miró directamente y serio, después lo cargó escuchando reclamos por ambos lados, uno más confuso y otro reprochando.

—Luego me explicas lo que quieras, primero debemos curarte.

Y así Yurio presenció a esos dos yéndose, y más allá de todo pensaba en cómo aprovechar la ocasión. Estaba claro que algo tenía ese Yuri por el príncipe pues no pensaba dos veces y por otra parte Viktor estaba encaprichado. Al final del día él quería su tigre.

Regresó a su alcoba y tomó tinta y papel empezando a redactarle una carta a su apreciable abuelo:

 _Abuelo, estos días han sido fastidiosos._

 _El príncipe tiene un nuevo mayordomo bueno para nada._

 _Por otro lado, ¿Crees en las sirenas?_

Se quedó pensando en un momento y luego se recargó en la silla mirando el techo. Perdía el tiempo. Tomó uno de sus finos suerte y decidió salir una vez escabulléndose del mundo. Él sabía que esos cuentos provenían de la gente del mar. Pero ir con los del palacio tal vez sería poco elocuente, así que decidió aventurarse solo tomando uno de los caballos del establo. Tragó grueso, ni siquiera sabía por que el misterio lo llamaba tanto ¿o acaso era la primera vez que algo le hipnotizaba? Estaba siendo descuidado tal vez, pero esa adrenalina no podía dejarla ir de su piel.

Una vez en el pueblo se acercó al puerto donde los marinos y pescadores amarraban sus botes y sin escrúpulos se acercó a los más ancianos. Prontamente empezó a acosarlos con preguntas de sirenas debido a su escándalo un hombre robusto le tomó por los hombros.

—tú, niño.—le llamó haciendo que este se asustara. —ven conmigo.

Yurio ahora estaba bastante nervioso, ¿Era policía? Pero lo único que hizo fue pasarlo a una cabaña que era la oficina del puerto. Después se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—Mi nombre es Yakov. No deberías hostigar a esos hombres, ellos solo saben versiones incorrectas de la realidad.

Yurio le miró intrigado. ¿Entonces no le regañaría o lo entregaría a palacio?

—Probablemente más de la mitad te diría versiones erróneas. Pero la verdad es que las sirenas existen para velar nuestros barcos. Pero también dicen que la más grande magia viene de una sirena enamorada.

En ese momento su cabeza se iluminó y ahora tenía un excelente plan.

—¿Conoció alguna?—preguntó con energía.

—No…pero siempre que navegues es como conocerlas. A veces las veo saltar, a veces las escucho cantar…respeto a las sirenas. Deberías hacer lo mismo.—dijo más severo.

Yurio tragó grueso. Bueno sí él no quería aprobar la oportunidad era otra cosa…pero el planeaba más bien en un trato es decir…eso no era egoísta o ilegal ¿no es sí?

Yurio sentía como el aire golpeaba su rostro mientras la brisa le hacía perderse en los colores del atardecer. Llegó y varia de la servidumbre le hizo preguntas, él solo volvió a rezongar diciendo que estaba bien y pregunto por el otro Yuri. Caminó hacía la sala que le habían indicado y abrió las puertas de golpe.

Ahí los vio reír. Tan felicites a Yuri y Viktor. Aún con el vestido pero con las piernas vendadas.

—Quiero hablar con él.—dijo apuntando al otro. Viktor solo se sorprendió y le dijo a su nuevo mayordomo favorito que en un minuto volvía con una hermosa sonrisa ay este le respondió igual.

Yurio se paró enfrente de él.

—Te ayudaré con Viktor. Ya sabes, con sus cosas cursis.


End file.
